


The Problem with Tony Stark was His Mouth

by shinkonokokoro



Series: Problems with Tony Stark [6]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Uh. This got weird. Sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people knew this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Tony Stark was His Mouth

 The problem with Tony Stark was his mouth.

Most people knew this.

Fewer people knew that the things Tony said were said because he wasn't really thinking about what came out. He had a sharp mind and sharper wit, so sometimes the urge to say _something_ was faster than the time it took his brain to contemplate the consequences of saying it. 

One person knew that that mouth would someday be the death of him. Or, as the French said, la petite mort. The little death. Steve was fond of those and welcomed them anytime.

So when Tony faced off with Loki on a particularly bad day and pulled out the daddy card (the one he  _never_ pulled because it was so personal), Steve could only gape a moment and then bellow as Tony was suddenly gone. Fury twisted up in him and he flung his shield at Loki, as hard as he could. Who, predictably, vanished. “Tony? Tony can you hear me?”

There was a tiny breath of a sigh through the comms before a voice said, “Yes, Steve. I can hear you just fine.”

“ _Tony_ ! Thank God! You—”

“No, Steve. There is absolutely  _no_ thanking god about this situation. In fact, I would rather murder him creatively. At length,” Tony's strangely-high voice said tartly.

“Tony? Can you see where you are?”

“I'm still in the damn rubble,” Tony snapped. 

Steve looked. “Are you invisible?”

“What? No! I'm...” Tony sighed.

All of a sudden, something flew up off the pavement and towards Steve. He brought his shield up, but halfway there, stopped, gaping. “ _Tony_ ?!”

In front of Steve's eyes, hovering in the air was Tony. Who was all of six inches tall.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

“JARVIS!” Tony bellowed when they arrived home. Well. Steve says bellowed. But really...

Steve hid a snicker as JARVIS said, “Indeed, sir. Are you ill? Should I call a doc—”

“Shut up, JARVIS. I don't want  _any_ lip from you today.”

“Seeing as how I do not have any—”

“Continue, and you'll have nothing. I'll make you French.”

“What was it I could help you with, sir.”

Steve's gut hurt with trying  _not_ to laugh. The rest of the Avengers had made themselves scarce, enduring Tony's tiny fearsome glare the entire ride home while they tried not to laugh. Some failing more spectacularly than others. Clint sounded like he was dying with the dry hacking laughs he tried to choke off. Peter howled and every time he looked at Tony he fell into laughter again. Thor looked suitably apologetic while still trying to keep from grinning. Natasha bore it all in her eyes, the corners of them crinkling while her arms remained loosely folded across her chest. Logan smirked the entire ride home. 

Eventually, Tony had removed himself to where Carol was piloting, hiding.

“JARVIS. I need you to bring up all mentions and files on enlarging technology. Immediately. In my workshop.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Tony, will you need... help?” Steve asked hesitantly.

Tony hovered in the air, tiny Iron Man suit looking like a well-made model, not the real thing. “Steve, so help me, if you—”

“I mean moving stuff. I am more jointed than DUM-E.” He waved his fingers.

“Your hands look like giant sausages,” Tony said flatly before zooming towards his workshop.

“That was mean,” he said, but followed anyway. It hadn't been a 'no.'

“I hope to fuck this is one of those things that wears off  _really. Fast_ ,” Tony said in that odd high-pitched voice of his. “The next time I hear someone laughing at me, they're gonna get a repulsor to the ass.”

“I would not recommend it, sir; that would still be quite painful to the recipient,” JARVIS said coolly.

“So's their laughter to my ears,” Tony said waspishly. He flew over to the table and dropped onto it. “JARVIS, bring everything up.” The screens came alive with a flicker and then were overflowing with information. His little boots tink-tink-tinked across the desk as Tony paced back and forth, looking the information over.

“But you're so little!” Steve said helplessly. Why don't you take your armour off. Relax while you work?”

“I can't,” Tony said, stilted.

“Why not?”

“Uh... Where was I, Steve, when we got the call.”

“Oh. Just out of the shower.” Steve flushed. “You put boxers on, right? Well hold on, we'll make you some litt—”

“Rogers, you are  _not_ making me little clothes,” he said flatly.

“Tony. It's not a big deal. It's not like you'll be shrunk forever.”

“Ha. That's hilarious, Steve. Not a 'big' deal. Cap, right now  _everything_ is a big deal to me.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Tony. Come on. What's really the matter. Not like Loki hasn't pulled his tricks before. You're not hurt, you're just little.”

“Steve...!” Tony whined, drawing out his name. “Just give it a rest!”

“Well, if something's wrong, then just tell me, yeah?”

“You  _have_ to keep pushing,” Tony huffed.

“Well, I kind of love you,” Steve said to the ceiling with a shrug. “And so I'd like to help you solve your problems. Or at least listen while you vent.”

Tony growled quietly. “Steve. That is  _not_ the problem here.”

“Then what  _is_ the problem?”

“I'm six fucking inches tall and I've had a terrible day and all I want to do is have  _sex_ with you because I'm  _fucking horny_ !  _Je_ sus.” Tony threw up his hands and then turned away. “Thank you. Steve. For that.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Steve exhaled it slowly. “Right. Okay.” Another breath. “Wanna get naked for me?”

Tony whirled around, and even at his distance, Steve could see how round his lover's eyes were. “Are you—you're  _serious_ ?”

Steve grinned. “Well, you always show me new and inventive things. Maybe I could...” He shrugged, not really sure where this was going at all.

“Steve. I'm six inches tall. You won't even be able to  _see_ my dick.”

“Take the suit off.”

“I don't—”

“Take it off,” Steve ordered in his Cap voice.

Tony swore a blue streak under his breath but then the suit was falling to pieces around him. The arc reactor looked like a little blue pen light. He was wearing the snug Armani boxers, more like briefs, Steve had gifted to him last Christmas. It was easy to tell that he was half-hard beneath them.

“I like those boxers,” Steve said. He pulled a chair up and scooted close to the table. “Look at you.”

Tony dropped his gaze. He might have been flushing.

“Can I—I want to draw you?”

“What?” Tony yelped.

“No. I'll do it later.” Steve shook his head and reached out.

Tony backed away.

“Let me touch you.”

Tony rolled his eyes and just eyed him suspiciously.

“No wait. Hold on...” Steve stood and stripped off his shirt. He folded it up and put it on the table next to Tony. “There. Now you'll have a soft surface.” His smile was met by an appraising look at Steve from Tony.

“You're kind of a kinky sumbitch, aren't you.”

Steve flushed. “What? No! I just...” He groaned in the back of his throat. “I... you were talking about it, and I thought...why not? And then you got naked...”

“Steve.  _This_ ,” Tony said, shucking his underwear, “is naked.”

Steve swallowed.

Tony stepped onto the folded t-shirt.

“Wow. You're really just...a little person.”

“Any more comments about my size, which I'll have you know, is generous, as you  _do_ well know,” Tony drawled, bouncing on the shirt. “I will not have sex with you for two weeks.”

“You know I don't mean it like that,” Steve murmured, eyes roving over Tony. “It's like you're really far away, only you're not.”

Tony laughed. Until Steve poked his stomach. “Woah. Careful there. Fragile good.”

“I didn't hurt you,” Steve said absently. He could push Tony around really easily. He brushed a finger pad over Tony's shoulder, cupping his other hand behind him before he swiped his feet out from under him.

“Wha—!” Tony fell neatly into Steve's hand, sliding butt-first onto the t-shirt as Steve tipped his hand up.

“You're so little...” he said, entranced by it all.

“Ste—Steve!” Tony protested as giant fingers pinned his shoulders. “What the hell!”

“Sorry,” he said absently, running another finger down Tony's abdomen, feeling him shudder more than seeing it. 

“No you're not,” Tony panted, hands coming up to grab onto Steve's fingers at his shoulders.

He lifted up just at Tony's hips. Licked his lips as Tony let out a groan. “You want me to...”

“Fuck yes. Come on, Steve. Come on!” Tony panted, wriggling his hips.

Taking a deep breath, Steve lay his finger flat across Tony's shoulders, just under his chin, the other pinning an ankle down. “Do you...like being held down?”

“I don't know. I don't know, I just...today I do.  _Steve_ .”

He rubbed his finger lightly across Tony's penis, shifting in the seat. He did that several times until Tony threw his head back and groaned loudly. For someone his size. Steve loved it. Tony's eyes squeezed shut, he inhaled and then bent his head forward. Flicked his tongue over Tony's cock.

“Oh  _holy mother of—_ ” Tony's hips bucked up and Steve had to resettle his thumb on his leg. “Je _sus, Steve_ !” Tony's hand grabbed onto his finger, lifting his head to stare at him.

“Uh...Sorry?”

“You  _better_ not be sorry! Again!” he demanded breathlessly.

Steve licked him again. Tony whined. Again and Tony's tiny fingers bit into Steve's. Again and he panted. Again and he let out a wild keening noise as Steve tasted the bitter on his tongue.

Tony sagged into the t-shirt, gasping. “Oh... _fuck_ that was...”

Steve sat back and adjusted his jeans. 

After a minute, Tony lifted himself up to his elbows, looking utterly spent and satisfied. “Go on, Steve. Jerk yourself off,” he said in rough tones.

He didn't need to be told twice. Steve undid his fly and had himself in hand in less than thirty seconds. He shuddered quietly when he came and then flopped back in the chair. 

“Mm, you're gorgeous...” Tony said with a yawn. “Well. There goes work. This was better.”

“Thirsty?” Steve mumbled. “I'll get you a capful of water or something.”

“Nah. Sleep time... I'm tired. Carry me upstairs? I'll sleep on my pillow. And if you dare make any Thumbelina references, I reserve the right to withhold sex for two weeks when I get back to normal size...”

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Tony stayed small for another three days until Loki showed again. Steve had benched him, but of course, Tony stowed away on the Quinjet. Steve didn't know that, however, until he watched Loki yelp and grab his butt. Then he saw the tiny red and gold figure and flashes of blue that had Loki swatting the air. Tony pulled off and let Loki become complacent, blocking Steve's shield, Thor's hammer, Clint's arrows. Then all the air seemed punched out of him as Steve saw a larger flash of blue before Loki doubled over, hands folding over his...private parts.

“ _Stark_ ...!” Loki gasped, going down on his knees. Fury sparked in his eyes and his hand flew out.

Heart leaping in his throat, Steve hoped Tony was out of the way. “Tony! Get out of there!”

The gold figure zoomed his way, suddenly enveloped in a flash of green.

“Tony!”

But he only froze and then began to grow. Steve beamed. Until he...continued to grow.

“Uh...Cap...”

“Iron Man. Tony!”

“There's nothing I can do!” Tony said as he continued to grow, stopping only when he was about three storeys tall. “Well shit.”

Steve gaped. Until he remembered Loki. Though when he turned around, he was, predictably, gone.

“Oh hey,” Tony said lightly, standing, giant, in the Iron Man armour. “Little Steve. You're all like dolls.”

Steve swallowed as something resembling heat and anticipation fluttered in his gut. He blushed. “Uh...home again home again?”

Tony laughed. 


End file.
